minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Catharsis: 666
Collab between Revaeropium and SCP-Deadlock. ---- Notice for Edgelords This isn't 666 CE. The year is 666 in the WORLD. We will instantly hate the guts of any edgelord who doesn't read this notice. Background The year is 666. A massive war between the entities of Minecraft left it in ruin... 300,000 entities dead...countless others injured... A meeting was called during the eighth ceasefire. To put it lightly...the meeting was...very controversial. The resolution resulted in the world being divided between 14 of the most prominent states. But that was, by far, the least controversial of the rulings. These were... ARTICLE IX: All superweapons will be dismantled. ARTICLE X: Freedom of religion, speech, press, assembly and petition will no longer be supported by the international community. Self-determination will be outlawed. All protests against the treaty, especially these two articles, were brutally crushed. What happens next is the aftermath. These protests are getting way too out of hand! We can't just put them down. It will only make the situation worse! I see... I will fund a program for indoctrination. We will teach our youth to be obedient. The ageing populous won't matter. The time for the great retribution is drawing closer... I must prepare. Those mobs from the Overworld will regret ever stepping foot on our magnificent lands... The Scramble for the Overworld will soon begin! Chapter 1: Isolated System "Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you." -Friedrich Nietzsche God damn it! The Skeletons were right. These protests are getting out of control. Let me reiterate it. The indoctrination program is a long-term solution! I'm sorry to say that you have to 'deal' with them for now... Argh...can't we just create an alliance to support each other if a large-scale rebellion occurs? I could tolerate that. 4th of May, 666. The Ring of Fire Union is founded between the United Glitch States, the Overworld Union and the Skeleton Union State. It's depressing to see how far entities could go to preserve order... But individualism shall never die. It's time. Yes. This will be the dawn of a new age. 16th of August, 666. The Pact of Self-Determination is established by the Human Kingdom and the Spider Jockey Republic. The situation with the Spider Jockeys is worrying... What do you think? We should probably keep an eye on them. However, our main focus should be more on internal threats, for now. Oh no... The Vexes and Creepers, they're rebelling... 23rd of September, 666. Creeper and Vex rebels declare a state of war between them and the Overworld Union, starting the Overworld Civil War. I would be a fool for not using this opportunity! THIS IS MY RETRIBUTION FOR ALL THOSE DECADES OF COLONIALISM AND PAIN! 2nd of October, 666. The Nether League joins the war on the side of the Creeper and Vex rebels. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! WHY AM I DOING THIS?! You colonised my land, you terrorised my people. Mercy will not be shown. Don't even worry about it! I'll treat your people the same way you treated mine! Is this what it's all about? A petty attempt at revenge? I'll try and support your people as much as I can right now. I will support you as well, my friend. Thank you, but I'll need more help. Spider Confederacy? Urgh...what do you want? I know you want to liberate the Arthropods under the control of the Nether League. If you help me, I can help you! ...Suuure. Let's do this. 31st of October, 666. The Spider Confederacy joins the side of the Ring of Fire Union. ---- It's over for me. But the dying man has a question. Who is responsible for these rebels? It was us. We funded them. How am I surprised? Sigh...whatever. Let's end this. 3rd of January, 667. The Overworld Union capitulates. Nether, white peace? ...Fine. 10th of January, 667. The conflict between the Nether League and the Spider Confederacy ends in a white peace. 15th of January, 667. A treaty is drawn up to end the war. The Nether League annexes some territories, and the remains of the Overworld Union is divided up into the Creeper Union, the Zombie Directorate, the Slime Republic and the Vex State. At last. We are free. It's a dream come true. Our individuality has been restored. Thank you two! You're welcome. Would you like to join our alliance? 28th of January, 667. The former Overworld union nations join the Pact of Self-Determination. That isn't all. I have a surprise for you all. 29th of January, 667. The Golem Federation and the Vindicator Plutocracy join the P.S.D. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! The Nether has grown in power. The O.U. is now dead. And that's not all. The P.S.D. rivals us. You're right. We need to invite some more nations. Who wants to join? Count me in. I would like to join too. Perfect. 9th of February, 667. The Illusioner Bureaucracy and the Witch Meritocracy join the Ring of Fire Union. Much better, but we still need a foothold in the End. The Enderman Republic is definitely ruled out. However, the Commonwealth of End Cities is a good target. I just need to remove their political freedom. Oh no... 21st of February, 667. A coup occurs in the Commonwealth of End Cities. The government is replaced by a totalitarian one, promoting Shulker superiority, and the nation is renamed to the Second Shulker Empire. Excellent. 27th of February, 667. The Second Shulker Empire joins the Ring of Fire Union. SUPPORTING TOTALITARIANS?! Disgusting...such hypocrisy. The 'land of freedom' is supporting the governments it defeated 'in the name of freedom'... I think it's time it returned. I couldn't agree more. 10th of March, 667. The Terran Prosperity Sphere is founded between the Enderman Republic, the Wither Republic and the Evoker League. You Evokers will be punished for your crimes. Yeah, sure. Aren't you going to do to me what you did to your brothers up north? Grrr...I'll get you. But it's time for Operation Steel Flare. ---- We are still here... This means that our end is near. I understand. Commencing Operation Steel Flare. 13th of March, 667. "Operation Steel Flare". The Ring of Fire Union declares war on the Human Kingdom and the Spider Jockey Republic. Our allies are under attack! We must intervene! No. And why not? If you don't intervene, you will be preventing one of the most horrible realities of all eternity... Oh my god... Chapter 2: Ou La Mort "Even death is not to be feared by one who has lived wisely." -The Buddha (Siddhartha Gautama) Where was that? That is, I'm afraid, the future. Or at least it will be if you enter this war. But...how can you be sure? It's actually relatively simple. I have a machine which can transport people and objects through time and space. It would take too long to explain it. Take this. Wait, you're giving it to me? But I don't know how it even wor- -Goodbye, my friend. ... ---- Us two are destined to fall now. Creeper Union, before I go, take this. What is it? It's something for the machine. Use it wisely. 2th of April, 667. The Human Kingdom is annexed into the United Glitch States, and the Spider Jockey Republic is occupied by the Skeleton Union State. The Creeper Union is given the Human Kingdom's old position of Head of the Pact of Self-Determination. Excellent. The Humans are now under my control. The Three Orders have been united. It's time for the next step in evolution. 3rd of April, 667. The United Glitch States renames itself to the United Order of Creepypastas. Perfection. The Human Kingdom was right. That was indeed the future! Well, what can we do to stop it? They gave this to us for a reason. With its ability, we could predict the moves of the U.O.C. and the Ring of Fire Pact. Um...what was that other thing they gave you? They looked like instructions to the space-time machine... Well then, let's take a look! "Decoding the Paracosmic Multiverse" by Markus 'Notch' Persson, Inventor of the Space-Time Machine Creeper Union, if you are in possession of this book, skip to Chapter One. Ok...? CHAPTER ONE: DIMENSIONS The entirety of the dimension system is organised into set parameters. For example, the dimension we are in now is A-000-00-000000-1A, the first dimension in the list, and goes to Z-999-64-999999-9Z, the last dimension. Dimensions can also be terminated, but not completely destroyed. When somebody enters a terminated dimension, they are greeted by a completely empty world. Dimensions can sometimes have duplicates of other people outside of their world. Usually, a user will have their name preceded by their dimension origin. RESTRICTED DIMENSIONS The following is a list of dimensions you are advised to avoid. These are not listed in dimensional order, but in order of time they have been deemed restricted. DIMENSION: B-385-39-194672-2M "Lucky Games":''' This was a fairly average world until it was attacked by a reborn user known as Shadow of Unknown, who was hellbent on revenge. As of writing this, Lucky Games is now ruled by Shadow of Unknown with an iron fist. '''DO NOT VISIT THIS DIMENSION. CURRENT TIME-SEGMENT: 600 DIMENSION: D-487-63-296481-7S "Corrupted Minegrade":''' This is an alternate version of another world, hence the adjective. However, it is the version where another vengeance-driven reborn user known as Batwing4 was successful and killed off all authority there. The world is now sparsely populated by small cliques (except for the Minegrade Imperium, led by Batwing4, of course) and Batwing4 eradicates any one group which gets too powerful. '''DO NOT VISIT THIS DIMENSION. CURRENT TIME-SEGMENT: 272 DIMENSION: M-500-32-500000-5M "Artiopas Nova (2nd Age)":''' This server is the 3rd incarnation of the Artiopas server, which due to its strategic location in the middle of the multiverse, is hotly contested and is obliterated by other nations who abuse space-time technology for their own gain or internally every 400-500 years or so. '''DIMENSION IS VISITABLE, BUT NOT ADVISED. CURRENT TIME-SEGMENT: 543 Wow. This Markus Persson guy knew that this was going to happen. And that he was not the only one with such a device. Whoever this guy is...our main priority is figuring out how this machine works. I'll ask my best scientists and technocrats to work on this. Creeper Union, can I join the P.S.D.? Of course, but only under one condition. You release the Silverfish Republic. Sigh...fine. 28th of April, 667. The Spider Confederacy joins the Pact of Self-Determination provided it releases and guarantees the independence of the Silverfish Republic (which also joins the P.S.D.) How strange... The Human administration and monarchy have disappeared without a trace... Same with the S.J.R... I wonder where they went... DIMENSION: A-000-00-000000-1A TIME SEGMENT: "432" (UNKNOWN) The Human Remnant State joined the game. The Spider Jockey Remnant State joined the game. It looks like they will soon learn how to use the spare device... Indeed. However, all this travelling has taken its toll. Which is why I would like to join with you under one banner. Of course. The Spider Jockey Remnant State joins the Human Remnant State. Now I must change. The Human Remnant State renames itself to The United Remnant State. I must leave now. Travelling to I-102-01-010101-2I...Dimension Muspelheim. The United Remnant State left the game. Chapter 3: Negative Space "If you want a picture of the future, imagine a boot stamping on a human face—forever." -George Orwell, 1984 Now do you know the deal? I understand. Us Creepers want our revenge against the Nether imperialists! So do we! But aren't we supposed to be focussing on making the space-time machine work? I understand your concerns... But it has the potential to help the P.S.D. expand. The Villagers deserve their freedom! It is time now. Let's go! It's time to claim what is rightfully ours! And we'll be successful this time! 10th of May, 667. "The Great Liberation of the Nether". The Pact of Self-Determination declares war on the Nether League. After my subjugation of the Villagers, I thought you idiots would learn your lesson. But now I see I was wrong to think that... Prepare to lose your freedom! No. You will regret ever setting foot here... And now we will rise again, like a phoenix from the ashes. It is time for the Nether oppressors to leave our rightful lands! 20th of May, 667. The underground Villager freedom organisation known as the Villager Restorationists declare war on the Nether League. Not only is it Villagers that you oppress, but your own people! The Nether League is a disgrace! You claimed to be better than the Overworld mobs... And yet you turn out to be a massive hypocrite! Your regime will not last anymore! 20th of May, 667. Numerous rebels from within the Nether occur. They all unite into the Nether Liberation Movement and declare war on the Nether League. ---- I have failed my continent... However, before I die... U.O.C, take the south, create a powerful nation... Please...do not let the Anarchists win! Your wish is my command. 4th of June, 667 "The Treaty of the Nether". The Villager Kingdom gains its independence, the Spider Confederacy unites with the Nether's north coast and reforms into the Arthropod Federation, and the Nether League is dissolved. I don't think there was a South Nether Empire in the peace treaty, was there? My spies have recently discovered that the U.O.C. supported the formation of the S.N.E... We need to take it out, and fast! 25th of May, 667. The South Nether Empire joins the Ring of Fire Union. The Ring of Fire Union renames to the Global Totalist Union. I'm sorry...but you're too late. It doesn't matter. Two can play at this game. Who would like to join the Pact of Self-Determination? This seems promising. Count me in! 1st of June, 667. The Magma Cube Collective and the Blaze Conglomerate join the Pact of Self-Determination. You used to be my friend! You were the one who linked the west and the east... But now, you choose to align yourself with a group of psychotic tyrants who seek to crush any form of civil rights... How ironic for the 'successor' of the Wither Skeleton State to talk about civil rights... I regret those actions. I have been for a long time. But we can change... What has the U.O.C. told you which means you are willing to ignore basic human needs? It's not complicated. He told me the truth... That ignorance is strength... That freedom is slavery... And that war is peace. That doesn't even make any sense! it contradicts itself! Ignore them. They've gone mad. No. I won't ever believe that my friend could fall for such a pack of lies! I refuse to allow this word to be led by totalists or anarchists! I hate you, U.O.C! I'm ashamed that I was ever your ally in the first place! That feeling is mutual. It's almost time for the final stage of my evolution. Only then can utopia be achieved. Do it now, you idiot! No. Only when we're ready. ... Whatever. Let's just invite some nations into the Terran Prosperity Sphere. 17th of June, 667. The Zombie Pigman Directorate and the Ghast Despotate join the Terran Prosperity Sphere. Eureka! It works! Great job. But before we use it, I will read more of the book. CHAPTER FOUR: YOUR MISSION You must understand that by changing the past, you change the future. You must not do anything that will change the timeline. It is advised that the Creepers and Villagers travel to the future and that the Zombies and Golems travel to 588, one year prior to the war. Why, may you ask? It's quite simple. Throughout history, many have repeated the phrase that 'those who have not learned from history are destined to repeat it'... In other words, do not let humanity go down a course like that, again!< Good luck. Markus Persson We are now ready. The research teams have been chosen. Let's do this. Commencing transportation. Link start! ---- TIME-SEGMENT: 589 The Zombie Research Colony joined the game. The Golem Research Colony joined the game. I hope we find what we need here... Spider Jockey Republic, Ghost Commonwealth, you know what to do. 5th of February, 589. The Human Kingdom, the Spider Jockey Republic and the Ghost Commonwealth officially declare their neutrality. ---- TIME-SEGMENT: "432" (UNKNOWN) The Villager Research Colony joined the game. The Creeper Research Colony joined the game. So this is what we need to prevent. They are so delusional to think that I am not aware of their existence. ---- We are at war with the End. We always were. My life is full of regrets. Why do I even bother? I can't believe he betrayed me. I will annihilate both of them! ---- Human Kingdom... P-Please come back... We need you...I need you. ---- DIMENSION: I-102-01-010101-2I "Muspelheim" I want to come back... But there are too many other dimensions that need to be free... DIMENSION: B-385-39-194672-2M "Lucky Games" DIMENSION: B-279-22-264252-7B "Trollpasta Hegemony" DIMENSION: D-487-63-296481-7S "Corrupted Minegrade" DIMENSION: D-027-23-293785-1H "Creepypasta Victory" DIMENSION: F-028-36-294786-4D "The Great Ideological Schism" DIMENSION: I-000-00-000000-0A "The Imperium" DIMENSION: G-247-02-389537-3D "The Negatorium" DIMENSION: Y-275-47-112237-9X "The Heroium" DIMENSION: Z-999-64-999999-9Z "Dimension Zero/The Megalaroki" Chapter 4: Free Will "A weird time in which we are alive. We can travel anywhere we want, even to other planets. And for what? To sit day after day, declining in morale and hope." -Philip K. Dick Ok, so what info have we managed to gather? Well... We've learnt a lot. Actually, that's a big understatement. Firstly, we know why the date is fixed at the year 432. The U.O.C, the G.W.S.F. and the Empire of the End agreed to a permanent status quo... In other words, the world is stuck in time. They set the date to 432 to test it... Noted. So what is the true year in "432"? The actual year is... ...You won't like it. The true year is 669. WAIT...HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! Are you telling me that in barely 2 years, our world will transform into hell?! You need to return soon...this war may be inevitable now. # Alright. We will return soon. Moving on... What have you two learnt from the past? The world is a ticking time-bomb... ...it would be too hard to explain. We will show you. ---- TIME-SEGMENT: 558 There are three main factions here: the Mare Nostrum Defence Pact, the Terran Prosperity Sphere, and the nations that are not aligned with any of those two... Recently, things have become a whole lot worse when a totalitarian-oriented nation joined the T.P.S... Typical... The Endermen and Wither Skeletons supporting totalists as always. You can't talk! You have greatly reduced freedoms in your nation, little to no political freedom anymore and mandatory conscription! Says the nation with 200,000 troops on the Woodland Mansion Despotate's border! Says the nation that has plans to invade the Ghost Commonwealth! You are clearly the biggest threat to world peace here! No u! No u! No u! No u! No u! No u! ENOUGH! TIME TO END THIS! 1st of December, 558. The M.N.D.P. declares war on the Ghost Commonwealth. 3rd of December, 558. The M.N.D.P. declares war on the T.P.S. WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! You left the M.N.D.P... And now you are going to die. How strange... It looks like the war began a year early... It doesn't matter, though. It's time we left. The Zombie Research Colony left the game. The Golem Research Colony left the game. ---- TIME-SEGMENT: "432" (UNKNOWN) My friend, it is time for us to leave. Yes. But we will not be going with you. W-Wait, what? Why is that? We, Us scientists that make up the Creeper Research Colony wish to explore and improve our understanding of the multiverse, just like Markus Persson... For we are one. We are united. We are legion. We are Algol. And we wish to explore. Goodbye, my friend. The Villager Research Colony left the game. Algol left the game. Prometheus joined the game. You three will be punished for your sins. Wait, WHAT?! DIMENSION: A-000-00-000000-1A TIME-SEGMENT: "432" (672) ''-TERMINATED-'' ---- Wait...so my scientists just...left? I don't know! It's hard to explain. They said they left to explore. This situation is odd but fascinating... This is strange... What is it? there is a massive influx of refugees coming in from the Second Shulker Empire... But the weird thing is...none of them are Shulkers. They are the rest of the races living there... Wait! You don't think that the Shulkers are- There is a massive possibility that the Shulkers are totalitarians... But we can't accuse them without hard evidence. I hate to admit it...but you're right. I'll send my best agents over there. We'll expose the Shulkers for their crimes... Aren't we going a tad too far? Just think about it! We're killing innocent people who we think could be against the government. I would have liked to think that you were doing the same. Those who disagree with the Strasserist National People's Front deserve to die... How shocking! Is this what the United Federation of Glitches would've originally wanted? DO NOT MENTION THAT NAME EVER AGAIN! Or you will die too. ... Hold on a second... Are those concentration ca- I think we have the proof we need! NATIONS OF THE WORLD! We have evidence that the Second Shulker Empire is genociding races they deem 'impure'! I'm sorry, did I hear that right? Disgusting. I'm appalled that any entity could go so low. Enough is enough! I am leaving this sick excuse for an alliance. 14th of December, 667. The Witch Meritocracy leaves the Global Totalist Union. You are going to regret that for the rest of your shortened life. 16th of December, 667 "The Containment of the Witches". The Global Totalist Union declares war on the Witch Meritocracy. The T.P.S. will guarantee the independence of the Witch Meritocracy! 18th of December, 667. The Terran Prosperity Sphere declares war on the Global Totalist Union. It is time for individuality to be restored! 21st of December, 667. The Pact of Self-Determination declares war on the Global Totalist Union and the Terran Prosperity Sphere. The Containment of the Witches escalates into the Great Schism. E''rP'e'I'e'M'p'E'e'T'r uH''n''Ei'U'o'S'n> And even if we lose... Pr''R''eO'e'M'p'E'e'T'r uH''n''Ei'U'o'S'n> We always have the Iapetus Project. ---- 'DIMENSION: D-487-63-296481-7S "Corrupted Minegrade"' 'TIME-SEGMENT: 273' ''GREEN0704 is slain by Batwing4. {D-487-63-296481-7S} Imperium Time to release myself from this limited body. {D-487-63-296481-7S} Imperium Much better. {D-487-63-296481-7S} Imperium It doesn't matter whether Makoto is free. Sean is dead and the resistance will soon follow. I'll just dispose of him along with the rest of them when the time comes. {D-487-63-296481-7S} Imperium Ha! {D-487-63-296481-7S} Imperium Your so-called 'resistance' is dead. {D-487-63-296481-7S} Imperium Just like Sean. {D-487-63-296481-7S} Liberation Front And we will make sure that he didn't die in vain. {D-487-63-296481-7S} Liberation Front He lit a fire which will never be put out. {D-487-63-296481-7S} Liberation Front We will put an end to your tyranny. ---- {D-487-63-296481-7S} of Purgatory You can't put me in chains. {D-487-63-296481-7S} of Purgatory It's time to die. {D-487-63-296481-7S} of Purgatory For all the pain you've given to others. 5th of June, 273. The Hooded One declares war on the Minegrade Imperium. ---- Algol joined the game. Your reign of terror ends here! 11th of June, 273. Algol declares war on the Minegrade Imperium. ---- {D-487-63-296481-7S} Imperium My work...it's all gone... {D-487-63-296481-7S} Imperium The Resistance are at my doorstep... {D-487-63-296481-7S} Imperium The weird technocrats calling themselves 'Algol' have decimated my armies... {D-487-63-296481-7S} Imperium Death is waiting at my door... {D-487-63-296481-7S} Liberation Front It's over, bitch. Never again will you do to anyone what you did to me. ShadowShard is slain by Makoto. 30th of June, 273. The Minegrade Imperium surrenders. ---- Now, I must leave. It's been a pleasure fighting with you all. {D-487-63-296481-7S} Federation Goodbye, my friend. Algol left the game. Chapter 5: Bow Before Ares "If we don't end war, war will end us." -H.G. Wells DIMENSION: M-500-32-500000-5M "Artiopas Nova" TIME-SEGMENT: 544 {M-500-32-500000-5M} Conglomerate It feels...weird. {M-500-32-500000-5M} Conglomerate You're not the only one. {M-500-32-500000-5M} Conglomerate I've felt this before. {M-500-32-500000-5M} Conglomerate Sohave I. When an extremely powerful being joins a server...this feeling comes up again. {M-500-32-500000-5M} Conglomerate But who could it be? For all we know, it could be someone dangerous. {M-500-32-500000-5M} Conglomerate I have no idea. But I'm going to find out. Algol joined the game. {M-500-32-500000-5M} Interesting... {M-500-32-500000-5M} This dimension is a lot more stable than I thought... {M-500-32-500000-5M} Conglomerate I don't mean to ask, but who the heck are you? {M-500-32-500000-5M} That doesn't matter right now. I have important business to take care of. {M-500-32-500000-5M} Conglomerate WHO. ARE. YOU? {M-500-32-500000-5M} Conglomerate Calm down, buddy. Let me handle this. {M-500-32-500000-5M} Conglomerate What 'important business' do you have here? {M-500-32-500000-5M} This dimension isn't sufficient...damn. Back to the drawing board. {M-500-32-500000-5M} Conglomerate I'm sorry, what did you say? {M-500-32-500000-5M} I apologise. My mind was elsewhere. {M-500-32-500000-5M} Conglomerate So what is your 'business' then? Hm? {M-500-32-500000-5M} Something which is out of your control. It hasn't got anything to do with this server. {M-500-32-500000-5M} Conglomerate So where are you going? {M-500-32-500000-5M} Conglomerate And why can't we do anything abou- {M-500-32-500000-5M} Look, I'd be happy to stay and answer all your questions, but I have work to do. I'm on a clock here. {M-500-32-500000-5M} Conglomerate Ok then. Algol has left the game. {M-500-32-500000-5M} Conglomerate He's gone. ---- So this is it... The real war to end all wars... The Creepypasta totalists. The Overworld anarchists. We must win this war. To restore balance. We shall. My body is steel... My mind is diamond... I am unbreakable. The world has been divided between two radical groups for far too long. So, what's the plan? We liberate the minorities living in the Shulker Empire. After all, they're the reason why the war started. Concentrate all of your forces on them. They will pay for their sins. So what are we going to do? The Skeletons and Creepypastas destroyed the two Martyrs. They will be the first to feel our wrath. Prepare to attack. To everyone else, hold your ground until reinforcements arrive. Show no mercy. Execute Operation Crimson Flare. Are you kidding me? One of our strongest allies has abandoned us and you still think about being aggressive?! (Sigh...why am I allied with these fools?) Take this. Woah...this is amazing. This technology..it's impossible! But it's real! "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." Use it to help me invade the Evoker League. They will regret not joining us... 14th of January, 668. While the Pact of Self-Determination launch a successful invasion on the Skeleton Union State and the former Human territories, the U.O.C. and the Illusioner Bureaucracy launch a surprise attack on the Evoker League. It's over for me... I'm sorry. 20th of January, 668. The Evoker League surrenders. Its former territories are occupied by the U.O.C. You served us well. You will be avenged. With the Shulkers blockaded, we can enact our vengeance! Excellent! The invasions were a success! Now that morale is high, we can begin the Nether offensive. Indeed. The people of the Nether deserve better than being the puppets of the Creepypastas and the Endermen. FOR THE NETHER! 28th of January, 668. While the Terran Prosperity Sphere invades the Shulker mainland, the P.S.D. launch a Nether offensive, gaining some ground until they are met with some resistance. Yes! With the other two alliances tied up in the Nether we can finally invade the Vindicators. 2nd of Feburary, 668. The United Order of Creepypastas and the Evoker League successfully invade the Vindicator Plutocracy. I'm sorry, P.S.D. I failed. 8th of Feburary, 668. The Vindicator Plutocracy capitulates. The land is occupied by the United Order of Creepypastas. ...Did that really just happen? So what do we do now? This is odd... The T.P.S. is withdrawing some of its forces from the Nether... Should we not take advantage of this 'predicament' and invade their Nether allies? I think we should still focus on the U.O.C. and the South Nether Empire. 25th of February, 668. The P.S.D. successfully make inroads into Creepypasta land and fully occupy the South Nether Empire. Um, Creeper Union, why are you withdrawing troops from our borders? I'm focussing on the true enemy here! Isn't that what you want? To get revenge on the U.O.C. for turning the Skeletons away from you? The U.O.C. is toying with you. They want to divide and conquer. We have to stop fighting and unite against our true enemy! Isn't that why you declared war? ... Enderman Republic, I have a proposal. NO. I know what you're thinking. I will not work with the anarchists. ...Please... No! Do you not understand? We've been mass-producing anti-P.S.D. propaganda since its foundation! The people won't be happy if we ally with them out of the blue! A sudden rebellion is the last thing we need! Please... You know we might not have the ability to defeat the U.O.C... We can defeat them together. I ask you as a friend... As an ally... We need to put our differences aside and focus on the true monster... ... Sigh...fine. But your to blame if the plan fails. So, do you accept our offer? Da. 9th of March, 668. The P.S.D. and T.P.S. cease all hostilities and unite in an uneasy alliance to combat the G.T.U. Sad. How desperate are they? Sad?! They control the rest of the world. We're doomed! Your cowardice is beginning to anger me. It was a long time coming. Time for you to join the Order. Wait, wha-? 15th of March, 668. The Evoker League collapses after pro-U.O.C. unification forces storm the government. Pathetic. All good things come to an end.. It's time for the final stage of my evolution. 19th of March, 668. The United Order of Creepypastas fully integrates the former Evoker League, along with its occupied territories, thus uniting a continent. Whatever you do won't make a difference. You will still lose this war! Your arrogance is heartbreaking... DO you really think that this is all I have? Alright, when do we start the invasion of the Order? Wow. You must be insanely stupid to not see the gathering storm... That's enough. Wither Republic, are your troops ready? Our forces are ready. Let's go. 17th of March, 668. The P.S.D.-T.P.S. coalition invades the Creepypasta mainland, making significant progress. Ok, that's enough. The house of cards collapses. What are you taking about? You're the one being invaded here! It's about time you saw the light. Do you really think that joining the anarchists would go under our noses?! The government's hypocrisy is appalling! This is the fault of republicanism! A strong, centralised monarchist nation will not be ruled by hypocrites! Despite our opposition to the U.O.C.'s ideals, we share a dislike for self-determination and will fight alongside them. It's time to bring back the Empire! Long live the Ender Dragon! 27th of March, 668. The Ender Imperial Junta, an Imperial Ender radical restoration group opposing the republican government, declares war on the P.S.D.-T.P.S. coalition. We agree with the E.I.J. that the current republican governments are ignorant and weak and we will fight alongside them to restore Syndicalism in our country. Collectivism will unite us...down with individualism! Now do you see your errors? Time to end the 'Pact of Self-Determination'. 24th of April, 668. The United Order of Creepypastas reclaims all of its lost land, while the E.I.J. and Wither Syndicalists quickly grow in strength and popularity. I told you this would happen! We're doomed! The Creepypastas are going to win now! My end is near... Sigh...Who am I kidding, my coast is gone... ...I surrender. 3rd of May, 668. The Enderman Republic capitulates. I'm afraid I will follow them. Before I go, I would like to say goodbye. To my allies. To my friends to everyone... My body was steel... My mind was diamond... I was unbreakable. And I will not need to be anymore.' Goodbye, everyone. See you all in hell. 10th of May, 668. The Wither Republic capitulates. No...this isn't looking good... ...Just as planned. You must understand that you can't change the future... Strasserism was destined to rule the world... And you were destined to lose. And now, it's time to die. The Syndicalists are pounding at my door... I must capitulate. No... Sigh...I need to tell everyone something. A secret I've been hiding. What is it? I always knew that we might lose... So when the research teams were exploring time...I initiated a secret project. It was called the Iapetus Project. The team working on it managed perfectly to keep it a secret. The task was to find a dimension where we would escape to when the war was lost... To speed it up, I created two near-omnipotent artificially intelligent beings called Prometheus and Epimetheus, who would bring the fire to us after our loss... I also convinced my research team to reform into Algol and explore as many dimensions as possible... In the end, we found a refuge. DIMENSION: B-177-92-195674-2H Wait, hold on. So you're expecting us to run away like cowards? You don't have to. Whether or not you wish to come with me is entirely up to you. Then my friends and I shall remain. Good luck. Alright. And good luck with your underground resistance. You'll need as much as possible. The Creeper Union left the game. The Zombie Directorate left the game. The Golem Federation left the game. The Slime Republic left the game. The Vex State left the game. The Silverfish Republic left the game. Pathetic. ---- DIMENSION: B-177-92-195674-2H "Sanctuary" TIME-SEGMENT: 668 PLAYERS: Prometheus, Epimetheus The Creeper Union joined the game. The Zombie Directorate joined the game. The Golem Federation joined the game. The Slime Republic joined the game. The Vex State joined the game. The Silverfish Republic joined the game. The flames of freedom will never die. Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:SCP-Deadlock Category:Revaeropium Category:Chat Category:Collabs